


And the Wind Did Howl. And the Wind Did Blow

by TheFluffiestSheep



Series: Murder Ballads [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffiestSheep/pseuds/TheFluffiestSheep
Summary: A secret encounter illuminated by the pale moonlight, as wind makes the leaves dance around in the cold winter weather.  What becomes of them? Once he takes a bite of the forbidden fruit will doom await him?





	And the Wind Did Howl. And the Wind Did Blow

The moon shone bright in the starless sky, no cloud in sight as Jaebum looked at Jinyoung through the fence. Leaves danced around them as the winter cold penetrated into their bones. In the pale moonlight, he stood dressed in white, akin to a marble statue, a smirk pulling the corner of his mouth upwards.

From his parted lips, fell the sinful words.

"Get down my precious Jaebum, and stay all night with me, you won't find another in this whole world who will compare with me." Eyes shining as he waited for an answer, their focus penetrating even in the low light.

The wind did howl. The wind did blow.

Jaebum approached him, still at an arms distance, his thumb caressing the full bottom lip as the younger closed his eyes, long dark lashes spanning beautifully across his cheeks until he opened them slightly to peer over at the man in a way that seemed to much bashful for someone who had proferred the words he had spoken before. Finally, Jaebum broke the silence between them.

"I can't and I won't spend a night with you, for the one I have in that merry green land I love far better than you." His gaze never leaving the temptation in front of him, his hand never leaving the soft suple skin he freely touched. His mind and heart in a far away land.

And the wind did howl. And the wind did moan.

Nonetheless, Jinyoung leaned himself against the fence, enticing the older, asking him to cover his lips with his own, begging for a sweeter goodybye as he drapped himself over the wood fence. Jaebum stepped closer, the gravel making a crunching noise under his shoes, the only soud besides the wind. He stoped directly in front of the younger, not able to resist upon gazing the pitless eyes that peered at him, he remembered the sweet taste of the pillowy lips, how the warm wet mouth opened just for him, and he let himself indulge, no harm in going just for a kiss, maybe two.

But as he tasted the fobidden fruit, with a pen knife, held tightly in his hand, Jinyoung plunged him through and through. The warm life sustaining liquid leaving its vessel to flow freely.

And the wind did moan. And the wind did roar.

Jinyoung's once snow white clothes became what would be passion red, were it not for the weak light, which made the splashes and sploches look as black as his raven hair, as black as his emotionless eyes that stared at Jaebum's sightless ones. He kissed each eyelid as he closed it, before pressing his lips to his lover's one last time.

He took him by his white hands and after, figuring it to be easier, he dragged him by his feet and threw him in the deep dry well at the end of the field, muttering about how he thought white lillies would look marvelous around it.

And the wind did howl.

And the wind did moan.

He stared the best he could at the broken body in the darkness, speaking possessively with a frightengly steady voice.

"Lie there. Lie there my dear Jaebum, until flesh drops from your bones, for the other one you have in that merry green land can wait forever for you to come home."

Jinyoung then turned away and started walking, never looking back. And the wind did howl.

And the wind did moan.

And in the distance, in the direction he had parted, carried by the wind, a voice could be heard.

"La la la la la

Lala la la lee

A little bird lit down on my Jaebummie"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, work was so slow today I had the chance to write this XD
> 
> (Probably there are those wishing I had been busy instead after writing it who knows)
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing this, surprisingly.
> 
> Once again, I took inspiration from Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds, this time feat. PJ Harvey with the song "Henry Lee". There os something really haunting about this song, and the plot twist... Boy I do love songs that tell stories!


End file.
